In motor vehicles, head airbags are employed in order to protect occupants during an accident. Here, the head airbag is arranged between an A and C-pillar of the motor vehicle on a side part of the body. In the non-activated state, the airbag is thus arranged between the interior paneling and the body. A gas generator above a B-pillar within a gas generator housing activates and inflates the airbag during an accident. Here, the head airbag is also run as far as to a C-pillar, so that during activating and inflating of the airbag the interior paneling on the C-pillar, i.e. a side paneling part on the C-pillar, is detached from the C-pillar by the airbag activating itself. To this end, the side paneling part is connected to the pillar with releasable connecting elements so that the releasable connecting elements are released by the airbag activating itself and the side paneling parts can be moved away from the pillar because of this. In order to prevent further uncontrolled moving on the released side paneling part, this is connected to the pillar with a catch band in a disadvantageous manner, the entire side paneling is thus released from the D-pillar after the activating of the airbag.
EP 1 087 879 B1 shows a restraining device for a paneling part of the interior paneling of a motor vehicle covering an airbag arrangement, with which the paneling part during the opening-up of the airbag detaches itself from the restraining device and because of this makes possible a free opening-up of the airbag in an accident situation, wherein the restraining device comprises a fastening element designed as spring-elastic clip which is releasably fastened to the carcass of the motor vehicle, and a holding element connected to the spring-elastic clip, which releasably holds the paneling part in a tight manner, and a catch band limiting the movement of the paneling part is provided, which on the one hand is attached to the paneling part, wherein the catch band on the other hand comprises an elongated hole, through which the spring-elastic clip releasably fastened to the carcass of the motor vehicle engages, wherein the catch band is secured on the spring-elastic clip through the holding element.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.